banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Samurai
Few warriors are more dedicated to honor and the code of the warrior than the samurai. Trained from an early age in the art of war and sworn to the service of a lord, the samurai holds a position of power and respect in many lands, often serving as the voice and justice of the local noble. The samurai takes on his training with zeal, learning the way of the blade (typically a katana), the bow, and the fight. Some even learn how to effectively use firearms, if they are available. The samurai is often the most trusted soldier in his lord’s employ. In him, the common folk see honor and sacrifice. He is an honorable warrior, dedicated to the realm and the leaders that guide it. 'Role: '''Offensive Combat, Tanking '''Alignment: '''Any '''Hit Die: '''d10 '''Starting Wealth: '''5d6 x 10g '''Favored Class Bonus: '''Str +3, Cha +2 Stats Abilities Class Proficiency The Samurai is proficient in Simple, Light Martial, and Exotic weapons, and with Light and Medium Armor. They are proficient with Shields (but not tower shields). Challenge (Ex) Once per day, a samurai can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the samurai chooses one target within sight to challenge. The samurai’s melee attacks deal extra damage when made against the target of his challenge. This extra damage is equal to the samurai’s level. The samurai can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 1st, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Challenging a foe requires much of the samurai’s concentration. The samurai takes a –2 penalty to his Armor Class, except against attacks made by the target of his challenge. The challenge remains in effect until the target is dead or unconscious, or until the combat ends. Resolve (Ex) Starting at 1st level, the samurai gains resolve that he can call upon to endure even the most devastating wounds and afflictions. He can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every two samurai levels beyond 1st. Whenever the samurai defeats the target of his challenge, he regains one daily use of his resolve, up to his maximum number of uses per day. Defeating the target of his challenge usually involves reducing the target to 0 hit points or fewer, but the GM might rule that an enemy who surrenders or flees the battle is also defeated. He can use this resolve in a number of ways. ''Determined: As a standard action, the samurai can spend one use of his resolve to remove the fatigued, shaken, or sickened condition. If the samurai is at least 8th level, he can alternatively remove the exhausted, frightened, nauseated, or staggered condition. If the condition has a duration longer than 1 hour or is permanent, this ability removes the condition for 1 hour, at which time the condition returns. Resolute: Whenever the samurai is required to make a Fortitude or Will save, he can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to roll twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before he rolls the saving throw. Unstoppable: When the samurai is reduced to fewer than 0 hit points but not slain, he can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to instantly stabilize and remain conscious. He is staggered, but he does not fall unconscious and begin dying if he takes a standard action. He does fall unconscious if he takes additional damage from any source. Action Without Thought (Ex) Having mastered the tenets of battle, the samurai is able to act instantly and without consideration of the consequences, confident his actions are correct. At 2nd level, the samurai gains a +2 competence bonus to all Initiative rolls and may not be deprived of his Dexterity bonus unless he is asleep, paralyzed, or otherwise unable to move. Bushido Pool (Ex) At 2nd Level, you gain a Bushido Pool. You may use this pool to activate several abilities from your Bushido Arts and more. You start each day with a number of Bushido Points equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum 1). Your pool resets after each long rest. You can spend one point from your Bushido Pool as a swift action to gain a +1 bonus to Attack or a +1 bonus to AC for 1 round. At 6th level, you can spend 2 points from your Bushido Pool to increase the bonuses to +2. At 12th level, you can spend 3 points from your Bushido Pool to increase the bonuses to +3. Bushido Arts At 2nd Level and every 2 levels thereafter, the Samurai can choose a Bushido Art. Unless otherwise stated, they may only select a single Bushido Art at a time. A list of Bushido Arts can be found here. Martial Master (Ex) At 5th Level, choose a single weapon you are proficient in. Gain a +3 bonus to Attack with that weapon. At 15th Level, this bonus increases to +6. Greater Resolve (Ex) At 9th level, a samurai can spend his resolve to negate some of his most grievous wounds. After a critical hit is confirmed against him, the samurai can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to treat that critical hit as a normal hit. Effects that only trigger on a critical hit do not trigger when the samurai uses this ability. Third Eye (Ex) At 10th level, the samurai’s senses are so keen that he is able to predict where to dodge an opponent’s attacks. As an immediate action, the samurai can make a DC 20 Reflex save to evade one attack. The samurai can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. Honorable Stand (Ex) At 12th level, a samurai can make an honorable stand, deciding to fight the target of his challenge to the bitter end, no matter the cost. He can make an honorable stand once per day at 11th level, plus one additional time per day at 16th level. Declaring an honorable stand is a swift action. While making an honorable stand, the samurai is immune to the shaken, frightened, and panicked conditions. He does not fall unconscious while his hit point total is below 0. Finally, whenever a samurai making an honorable stand must make a saving throw, he can spend one daily use of his resolve to reroll the saving throw after the first roll is made. He must take the result of the second roll, even if it is worse. If a samurai making an honorable stand ever retreats from battle against his challenged foe, he loses the ability to make a challenge for 24 hours. Demanding Challenge (Ex) At 15th level, whenever a samurai declares a challenge, his target must pay attention to the threat he poses. As long as the target is within the threatened area of the samurai, it takes a –2 penalty to its AC on attacks made by anyone other than the samurai. Deliverance (Ex) At 16th level, when the samurai dodges an attack while using Third Eye, he may make an attack of opportunity with a melee attack against the opponent attempting to strike him. True Resolve (Ex) At 17th level, a samurai can spend uses of his resolve to avoid death. If he has at least two uses of his resolve remaining, he can spend all of the daily uses of his resolve that he has available to him to avoid death. Regardless of the source of the attack that would have killed him, he is left alive, at –1 hit points (or lower if he was already below –1), unconscious, and stable. Mastery - Last Stand (Ex) At 20th level, a samurai can make a last stand once per day whenever he makes a challenge. While this challenge is in effect, all melee and ranged weapons deal the minimum amount of damage to the samurai, unless the attack scored is a critical hit. In addition, the samurai remains conscious and is not staggered while he is below 0 hit points. While using this ability, the samurai cannot be killed by melee or ranged weapons unless they are wielded by the target of his challenge. Attacks made by opponents that are not the target of his challenge deal no damage when samurai has 0 or fewer hit points. This ability has no effect on spells, environmental effects, supernatural abilities, or any other source of damage other than melee and ranged weapons. Such sources of damage affect him normally and can kill him (although they do not cause him to fall unconscious or to become staggered if they reduce his hit points below 0). This effect lasts until the challenge ends or the samurai takes an offensive action against a target other than the target of his challenge. Archetypes Category:Classes Category:Needs to be Edited